robbins_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal Roy
The Principal Roy is, hence his name, the principal of Here School in Robbin's Basics in Education and Learning. He is one of the most prominent, and most bothersome characters that the Player will encounter. Description The Principal Roy is a dithered/blurred realistic photo of a lanky young man with his right hand out pointing upwards. His eyebrows are raised and his face looks sad or anger. He wears a red and dark sweater-shirt with lighter stripes, pale gray jeans, and without socks. His right arm are slightly glitched/erased. Personality Principal Roy has a very calm personality, speaking in a monotone voice and barely raises his voice without expressing any other emotions. Like a hall monitor, he is in charge of It's School and will put students in detention upon getting caught breaking any rules "in the halls", even if they are in the cafeteria or classrooms. Role General The Principal Roy seems to be taking the place of what a normal hall monitor would do in a school environment. He slides quickly around the school, checking the rooms and occasionally whistling. He will pass by the Player without conflict unless the player is caught breaking any of the School Rules. If the Player breaks any of the rules where Principal Roy can spot the player, he will chase the Player at a speed that is faster than the Player's running speed until he catches them. Once he has caught up to the player, he will teleport himself and them to the Roy's Office, giving the Player detention for a certain amount of time before leaving. During detention, the Player is unable to leave the room for 15 seconds, and the time they will have to wait will be increased by 5 seconds (15 seconds in the original version) each time they are caught. Any detentions after 60 seconds will last for 99 seconds. There is an item called the Roy's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms that can be used to escape detention. While the Player is in detention, they can right-click on the door to the room with the keys selected, and the door will open. However, the longer the detention time is, the riskier this is to do, as if Principal of the Thing catches the Player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them back to detention with an increased waiting time. Being put into detention attracts Robbin's attention, as it has the same effect as when opening a door, and will cause Robbin to go towards the player's location if the Player does not use the Alarm Clock or Noise Phone before appearing in detention, or the Robbin Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape after arriving there. As such, getting caught six or more times (three or more times in the original version) is an almost guaranteed game over without these items or a distraction, as it will take too long for the timer to hit 0 before Robbin enters and catches the Player. Principal of the Thing can send It's a Bully to detention for bullying. This can make him quite helpful on some occasions. There is a window in one of the Faculty Rooms. If the Player sees Principal of the Thing through that window, he will not give the Player detention because he has no eyesight through windows, similar to Robbin and Gotta Sweep. Field Trip The Principal Roy plays a very minor role in the Field Trip Demo and is one of the four characters who appear and return from the original game. He can only be found past a few black walls in a hallway, where he will say "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls.". However, the Principal Roy will not bring the Player to detention and will simply stand there idly. There is no Roy's Office in the school's map for Field Trip Demo, as it has only a few small hallways. Tips The Principal Roy moves very fast, so wait until he passes by, and then start running once the Player is out of his vision. GDRINK can be used to avoid being put in detention for a short while if needed, but he will chase the Player relentlessly even after losing sight of them. The Principal Roy can actually help the Player at certain times. If he takes the Player to his office, they can potentially escape from Robbin and use the Robbin Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape. Principal Roy is one of the few characters that can interrupt BunnyHop's jump rope mini-game, which can sometimes be useful. He opens doors when entering rooms, allowing the Player to sneak inside without Robbin hearing. The Player can use WD-NoSquee on the Roy's Office door, so Robbin can't hear that the Player is put in detention. This is very useful if the Player has been caught 2 times, as the WD-NoSquee item lasts 4 door openings. However, this will not work if the Principal catches the Player in Robbin's line of sight. Trivia * Principal of the Thing's whistle is inspired by a scene in the Cartoon Network animation series The Amazing World of Gumball. In the episode "The Banana", a character known as Banana Joe is seen whistling a similar tune. * The Principal Roy typically spawns in the Roy's Office. This was found by hacking the game. * There are unused audio files for the Principal Roy that say "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls." and "No looking in other people's lockers in the halls.". * Principal Roy's "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls." line from the field trip demo is a pun for going through the final wall, which reads "You'll regret this...". * In public game demo, the Principal Roy's sprite is originally dithered, but in 1.4.3 Robbin's Basics classic version and It's ported in 1.4.3 of Robbin's Basics classic. Glitches * If the Player is already in the Roy's Office and is caught breaking one of the school rules, the Principal Roy will overlap the Player until he leaves the office, then send them back with detention. If the Player runs back to the door as soon as they are returned with detention, they can escape through the door before it closes, then run away before the Principal leaves the room to avoid being spotted, effectively escaping detention just like when using the keys. * Sometimes he will not send It's a Bully to detention even after calling the Bully out for the "No bullying" violations. * If the Player holds shift for less than a half-second with a 1-second delay repeatedly, they can actually run in the halls without the Principal of the Thing catching them. ** If the Player is close enough to the Principal Roy, or in a certain angle, he will not put them in detention for breaking any rule. Gallery Image Files = PrincipalRoy.png|Old principal Roy sprite PRI_Poster-sharedassets2.assets-201.png|The Principal Roy's description in his office. |-|Screenshots = ;Robbin's Basics Classic PFvSmf.png|Principal from the V1.4.3 (current) screenshot. |-|Miscellaneous = RobbinsBasics-AmazonMerchBanner.jpg|Principal of the Thing from the Amazon merchandise page image. Category:Characters Category:It,s School Characters